Digging up the Past
by BandGeekZule
Summary: A new case falls into the hands of Veronica Mars that ends up bringing back the past which in some cases is better left alone. First Vm Fic, all feedback appreciated, flames will be thrown for amusement. T for mentions of suicide


Digging up the Past

Author: Welcome to Neptune

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of its characters they belong to Rob Thomas.  
A/N: This is based on a true story; the names of the students were modified to keep their identities hidden. Also this is my first VM fic all feedback is appreciated.  
Timeline: season 1  
Characters/Pairing: Veronica, Wallace, Logan, OCs (poss. LoVe)

Veronica Mars slightly stirred in her desk as her math teacher walked by. Ms. Banes knew Veronica well enough that there was no need to call on her, because she knew quite well that Veronica did her homework and her grade never faltered. Though how Ms Mars seems to get a on homework and tests in math and all other classes is what puzzled Ms. Banes. So she figured that she need sleep so she let the student sleep in her class.

The bell rung before Banes could pick another student to call on. She began to tell the homework as the students quickly walked out the door. Veronica on the other hand slowly got up and put her things away before sluggishly following her classmates. Rubbing her eyes she left the math and headed outside to her table.

Her normal pace returned as she arrived at her table. She plopped down and began to rummage through her bag for her lunch as she felt a presence come towards the table.

"Wallace would you get out of my light, I'm trying to find my food." While waiting for a witty remark, a confused Veronica glanced to see who was there.  
A girl with short brown hair and as tall as Veronica, gave the blonde a quizzical look.  
"I'm sorry" Veronica began  
"no its alright…you're Veronica Mars right?" the girl replied  
"Yeah whats it to ya?"  
"Well I need some help…" the girls eyes moved around and her words began to stumble "you help people with stuff, like finding the truth and what not"  
Veronica debated on taking another case, the girl obviously wasn't a 09er and at the moment she needed case, but there was something about this girl. She gestured for the stranger to take a seat at the table and awaited info about the case.

"Thanks…umm you remember like a week ago there was a kid at school who…died" she said slowly.

Veronica knew exactly where this was going, the kid Devon Richardson was a senior and an 09er at that. The papers just said he committed suicide at some car place. In reality he apparently jacked a car over his head and released it…well that was what went around school. Whether it was true was not my problem, but now things go differently. I didn't want to get my hands dirty then especially just seeing the photos…I began to shudder off the mental pictures.

" Devon Richardson, what did you want to know?" Veronica said  
"Well I was wondering if you could find out how he died…"  
"look kid I really don't wa…"  
"please" she interrupted "I just want proof that he really did what they say he did… I just don't think he would have…" tears where welling up in her eyes. "Please?"

I nodded and within a second she had ran off to my guess the bathroom. Poor kid, Veronica began to think, did she even tell me how she knew him, or what her name was. Her questions were not answered, as Veronica's thoughts were cut short once again.  
"What's up V? You look like you seen a ghost" Wallace began.  
Veronica looked at her friend "did you know the kid Devon Richardson?"  
"just the stories that went around, why new case?"  
Veronica gave Wallace a look and he knew what was coming next.

"I need to ask you for a favor" they said in unison  
Veronica shuddered "ahh I hate it when you do that" Wallace let out a chuckle "do you think you could get me a copy of his permanent record?"

Before she could finish talking Wallace pulled out a folder from his bag. "There that's everything they had."

Veronica was shocked "well someone has been doing their homework."  
"Hey once news hit the office I figured you wouldn't be to far behind" Wallace replied  
"Well I gotta find out what I can…Thanks Wally" she said as she lightly punched his shoulder before gathering her things and headed to the newsroom.

Upon entering the room her presence was greeted by sarcasm "Veronica Mars, what are the chances?" Logan Echolls scoffed before turning his attention back to his own computer.

Veronica sighed as she walked up to him "so Logan what's up?" she said as she began peering at his screen. Logan had saw this coming and was already covering said screen "nothing Ronnie, planning another trip to Tijuana, why, you wanna tag along?"

Veronica rolled her eyes at the notion and decided to get to the point "Whatever…did you know that kid Devon Richardson?"  
"Now look Mars, I'm not your informant, we are not friends, what makes you think I'll tell you anything, besides he wasn't even a 09er why would I hang out with him. According to him we're "corrupt"" Logan let out a smirk "He was with Grendel and his gang, and from what I hear the two of you would have made a perfect couple."

Before Veronica could retort Logan's comment Ms. Dent began asking everyone to settle down so class could begin.

Veronica went to her station and began to thumb through the file. Nothing was pretty much suicide material, straight a student, never missed a day, good behavior…except there was one incident. In November of last year he had a violent outburst at school something about a close relative dieing. He was then in therapy and has been doing well since.

Not much to go on, but it's a start in the right direction. I think I'll be paying a visit to his friend Grendel see if I can find out anything else.

000000

The final bell rang and the students filled out of the school. Once outside, some stood around and chatted amongst friends, while others headed to their vehicles of departures. Veronica was dodging her way through the crowd trying to find someone. As she reached a clearing a familiar figure stood out in the distance. Veronica recognized him as Frances Grendel. He was currently conversing among some of his friend that was until a girl appeared and he quickly dispersed the group and attached his arm to her waist.

The couple began to in the direction of the lot and Veronica took this as a moment to seize and try to get some info.

"Grendel" she called out

The boy turned at the sound of his name "Yeah?" he called back trying to pin point who called him. Veronica moved in and got up next to him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he began.

"No, I'm Veronica and I just wanted to ask you some questions" how do I being this up gently and without aggression?

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He said smiling at his girlfriend.

"I was just wondering do you believe what Devon is said to have done?"

Grendel grew pale and hurt but it quickly turned to anger "why can't you just leave the past how it is…first my sister and now you, did she put you up to this? Its just her deluded fantasy, she can't except reality. Just get out now, because I don't want the stories to resurface." He stared out the ground from a brief second and then looked to his girl. "Come on Jane lets go." And with that the couple was at teir car and down the road.

Veronica let out a deep sigh, so much for that informant.

"Don't worry about him he gets on my nerves all the time" a voice said behind her.

Veronica slightly jumped "geez kid, don't do that…Why didn't you tell me he was your brother's best friend?"

The girl stared at the ground "didn't want you to talk to him" she motioned to where her brother just drove off "ever since it…he just hasn't been the same." As if snapping out of a trance she looked at Mars "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce my self I'm Kira" She said holding out her hand. Veronica shook it and then began to speak. Although as soon as their hands met, Kira looked at her watch: "oh crap…sorry I have to leave, band practice starts in 5. Thanks for your help" She yelled as she took off towards the fine arts building.

"Well fast exits must be in the family" Veronica said as she smirked at her own comment. She began to head out to her car, but was stopped by a yellow Xterra pulling out in front of her.

"Hey Ronnie, find anything about you lover boy/" he said with his smile on his face.

"Why, Logan, jealous?"

"Maybe…I was just wondering if you were coming or not… Tijuana's waitin" He said showing his flask

"and I guess it will stay that way" Veronica said as she walked out the vehicle and got into her own.

The jeep then speed out of the parking lot and on the road to Mexico. Veronica headed the other way back towards investigation head quarters where hopefully another case would not be waiting.


End file.
